1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyewear and, more particularly, to eyewear having a self-adjusting ear stem system.
2. Description of the Art
There are many varieties of wrap-around or shield-type eyewear, particularly sunglasses, available and known today. Generally, these sunglasses have cylindrical or spherical shaped lenses designed for use during sports activities. For example, these sunglasses are typically designed to fit firmly on the wearer's head during activities such as skiing, biking, speed skating, volleyball, and the like. In such applications, it is important that these sunglasses fit comfortably on the wearer's head yet have sufficient retention so as not to slip or fall off during active movement.
Conventional eyewear of this type, generally includes a one-piece lens that is supported by an upper frame member, a lower frame member, or a continuous frame member which surrounds the lens. The frame member or the lens is typically connected to two ear stems on opposite sides of the lenses. The ear stems are affixed to the frame members with hinges in a manner well known in the art. Most commonly, these sunglasses have conventional ear stems with a paddle shaped or an arcuate shaped end and are attached to the lens or frame members with conventional hinge means.
Other types of eyewear or eyeglasses have also been designed where the typical rigid ear stem is replaced with a flexible ear stem or suspension wires. Various rubber-like or plastic boots, which are attached to the free end of conventional ear stems, have also been designed to aid in the retention of the eyewear about the wearer's head. Last, retractable or spring-loaded hinges have also been designed which aid in the retention and fit of the eyewear.
However, none of these previous attempts to improve the retention of eyewear on the wearer's head, provide the secure retention necessary for active movement, comfortably fit the wearer's head, and have the means for self adjustment.
The present invention provides a new and unique ear stem system for maintaining the eyewear, and lenses, about the wearer's head. Further, this invention provides for a unique system which firmly attaches the eyewear to the wearer's face and self-adjusts to maintain uniform and constant pressure across the wearer's face or readjust after contact. Moreover, the present invention provides for a self-adjusting ear stem system wherein one size can comfortably fit a great cross section of people without providing complicated parts which require time-consuming adjustment procedures.